This invention relates to a sandwich type computer keyboard and more particularly to keyboards for use with hand-held message terminal devices.
In miniature message terminal devices, keyboards utilized for the entry of data should possess the following characteristics: (1) be flat and lightweight; (2) be capable of being efficiently illuminated; (3) provide a tactile feedback to the operator; (4) provide the capability of changing legends without disturbing the remainder of the keyboard; and (5) be low in cost to produce. While presently known keyboards may combine several of these characteristics, none are available which combine all five of these characteristics. For example, some keyboards are available which meet all the criteria noted above except for characteristic (3), the provision of tactile feedback. Others may provide all the criteria noted above except for characteristic (2), the provision of efficient illumination.